


Wardrobe Malfunction

by Ruuger



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruuger/pseuds/Ruuger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says: Tony has a small wardrobe malfunction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wardrobe Malfunction

**Author's Note:**

> Set vaguely between Iron Man and Iron Man 2.

"Well, that was awkward."

Tony kicked the smoldering pile of clothes further away from himself, absently rubbing the red mark on his thigh where the elastane on his Dolce & Gabbana boxer shorts had already began to melt into his skin.

Next to him, Pepper gave the blackened prototype of the new Iron man suit one last spray from the fire extinguisher before letting the empty extinguisher fall on the stage with a hollow thump. 

"Awkward? _Your suit_ caught on _fire_!"

He shrugged, waving his hand in front of his face to disperse the cloud of sodium bicarbonate. "Just a small fire. A little problem with the wiring. Nothing that can't be fixed."

Pepper let out an irritated snort and stalked off the stage, barking orders at the conference staff to go find him some clothes. 

As the white cloud of powder settled, Tony turned to look at the audience. There had been a good turnout at the expo this year, some ten thousand people, and from the looks of it, most of those ten thousand people owned camera phones.

He gave a smile and a small wave at the sea of cameras pointed at him, before following Pepper off the stage:

"Look at the bright side. At least now you don't need to write to National Enquirer to demand a retraction for that article about my size."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Oops (The 'Clothes Make the Man. Or the Woman' Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504127) by [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog)




End file.
